The present invention relates to an article of footwear, and in particular to a sole for footwear.
Articles of footwear including flex grooves have been previously proposed. Johnson et al. (U.S. patent application publication number 2008/0229617) teaches an article of footwear having a sole structure with an articulated midsole and outsole. Johnson teaches an outsole forming projections that extend into the indentations of the midsole and the outsole has grooves located opposite of the projections.
McDonald et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 7,290,357) also teaches an article of footwear with an articulated sole structure. McDonald teaches sole elements defining a lower surface for the sole and the sole elements are separated by a plurality of sipes that extend upward from the lower surface and into the sole structure. McDonald also teaches that the outsole may be located within the sipes and extend between the sole elements.
The related art lacks provisions for enhancing the flexibility of a sole in multiple different directions. There is a need in the art for an article that addresses the shortcomings of the related art.